Taco (BFB)
Taco (BFB) '''is a contestant on Survivor Goiky, with the user of AfterLifeInTheLimelight. Story Taco was once a recommended character in BFDI. She did not join BFDI as a debuter or IDFB. She competed in BFB. When there was a hiatus, she and some other fellow contestants decided to go to Survivor Goiky to spend their time waiting for the next episode. Relationships Honey Jar In April 2018, Taco's user joined Discord and Honey Jar's user was one of the first people Taco met. That made them close friends. Needle They know each other from ROBLOX, but barely ever find each other. They are slightly friends. Coverage Taco placed 5th in the prediction with an average of 8.06, which was not high enough to become a team captain. She was chosen on Lamatia Matautia by Cleaver. In episode 4, the contest was to make a team name, team logo, and team shelter. Her team scored a 16/30 and lost, putting them up for elimination. Taco voted for Jam Tart and got one vote, which was from Jam Tart himself. In episode 6, the challenge was to answer 3 BFB riddles about certain characters. Taco got herself, Tennis Ball, and Eggy. She got all three right, and her team won the challenge. In episode 8, Taco's Halloween costume scored an 8/10. Her team placed second that challenge, securing their safety. In episode 10, Taco's team sunk Lapisi Lopoa's ship before they sunk, causing them to get second place. In episode 12, Taco chose the color Lavender, which placed her 5th. Her team won that challenge, however, it was a a double elimination, so her team would also lose a member. She voted Doughball, who got eliminated by a unanimous vote. In episode 14, Taco finished her maze in 4 minutes, 19 seconds. Her team lost that challenge. She voted Honey Jar that tribal. In episode 16, the challenge was a Secret Santa challenge. Taco drew art for Cushion and received art from Spoon. She guessed correctly. Her team won that challenge. In episode 18, Taco's torch placed 10th. In episode 19, Taco voted for USB and got no votes. In episode 20, Taco's meme placed 6th, and wasn't very family friendly. In episode 21, Taco voted for Spoon and got no votes. In episode 22, Taco's fear was of the dark, and her essay placed 5th. In episode 23, Taco voted for Cushion and got no votes. In episode 24, Taco survived the longest and won immunity. In episode 25, Taco voted Cushion and got no votes. In episode 26, Taco didn't do the challenge and placed last. In episode 27, Taco voted for Log, and got 6 votes, which was enough to be eliminated. In the second part of the finale, Taco asked the finalists how many contestants they took out. Trivia * Taco was the first contestant to be revealed. * There are two Tacos - Taco (II) and Taco (BFB). * Taco is the second person to ever get a vote. ** The first was Jam Tart. * Taco is a Canadian, so they really love Tim Hortons, a fast food restaurant mainly in Canada. * Both Tacos are well... both tacos, are female in the show, male in real life, they were both on the same team before the merge, and have usernames that begin with A. This led to jokes about them being the same person. Media Discord - AfterLifeInTheLimelight#1864 Youtube - AfterLifeInTheLimelight Roblox - '''i am not telling you my roblox account Wikia Account - AfterLifeInTheLimelight Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lamatia Matautia Category:Season 1 Contestants